The Fellowship of Wonder land! (Sequel to Toriko Liddell)
by Himitsu the upbeat otaku
Summary: I am Iris March the daughter of the March Hare and a foreigner. I'm a rather mischievous person and I love comedy and whats better than that and friends and music? Pranking people with friends! This is just the random fun adventures of me and my five best friends! Watch us as we cause all hell to break loose for Wonderland by pulling ninja skilled pranks on random people! Parings..


The Fellowship of Wonder Land.

* * *

I stood on the stage at the amusement park; I was playing Moon Trance by Lindsey Sterling on Gowland's 'violin', hundreds of faceless had gathered to listen to the song as an attraction for the amusement park. When I had finished I bowed deeply then went back stage and I was greeted by the face of a grinning Gowland. "That was amazing sweet pea!" Gowland said giving me a giant bear hug. "G-Gowland you're s-squishing m-me...I'm g-gonna s-suffocate!" I said barely able to breath. "Oops sorry 'bout that lil' lady" Gowland said letting me go. I took a big breath then I let it out. "I better go find Ruka and Ruko before they cause trouble" I said giving Gowland his violin. "Cya Gowland!" I said jumping off of the stage and running through the crowd and to the newest roller coaster. That's most likely the place where I'll find Ruka and Ruko. I'm Iris March, I'm just about to turn sixteen and I have jet black hair that has long waves like my fathers hair and it reaches an inch or two below my shoulders. I had thick furry jet black rabbit ears. My eyes are a mix of dark and light violet purple and my skin is porcelain colored. I currently am wearing an olive green short sleeved shirt with a black see through tank top over it, black short shorts and knee high black combat boots and a couple of mismatched colored woven bracelets on my right wrist.

I made it towards the place where my friends and I usually meet. I instantly saw Ruka and Ruko sitting on a bench talking to each other while eating ice cream with our other friends. Then all of a sudden Ruko jumped up on the bench and she looked around like a hawk searching for it's pray then she pointed at me. "Iris over here!" Ruko shouted waving her arms around acting like a three year old. "Hurry up before all the ice cream is eaten!" Ruka shouted. "Ruka that's not nice!" Abby said while pouting my friend. Abigail was the daughter of my mother's friend Joshua and his wife Crystal. "Yeah I'm with Abby that's just m-mean Ruka!" agreed my friend Erica who is the daughter of Pierce Villars and my mom's friend Hana. "Will you guys shut up!" exclaimed my friend John who is the son of Julius and Harmony. I ran like crazy until I reached Ruka and I gave him a nugy. "Ow, ow, ow! Iris stop!" Ruka shouted. "That's what you get for being mean" I said sticking my tongue out for a brief five seconds. I grinned when I saw Ruka's slightly frowning face and his cheeks were light pink. "Hey Iris, we heard you through the speakers that was really good" Abby said smiling. "Thank you" I said bowing at the waist. "Or as grandma prefers" I said mock curtsying like my grandmother would always make me. Erica rolled her green eyes, her mouse ears twitched slightly as a smile tugged at her lips.

"Let's go play some games and get more food!" Ruko exclaimed jumping up suddenly and standing on the bench with her hands on her hips. "Yeah!" All the other girls me included agreed. Allow me to explain what everyone looks like.

Ruka and Ruko have their fathers brown hair and their mothers orange eyes, Ruko's hair reaches a bit past her shoulders and Ruka's hair is short and in a cute popular Japanese emo-ish style. Abby has her mother's bright sunshine blond hair that reaches and her dads brown eyes, her hair reaches past her shoulders and she usually curls it and does her hair up and into popular cute styles. Erica has short chocolate brown hair with a single natural streak of blond like her father, green eyes and her father's mouse ears and tail and her skin is slightly tan because she likes to be outside a lot. John took a bit more after his father than mother, he had his father's long navy blue hair which was usually kept in a low ponytail and he had his mothers sky blue eyes. He also gained his fathers work-a-holic cold and calm personality but every now and then he'll smile and its actually really cute!

We headed off to find some fun games and rides. "Hey how about we ride Gowland's new rollercoaster!" Ruko suggested. We looked at her like she was crazy which she more than likely was... Not that we cared because we loved her jus the way she was. "Oh c'mon guys it'll be fun! Besides Iris needs to quit being such a scaredy-cat" Ruko said smiling. 'She'll be the death of us!' I thought. "I'm not scared plus I'm not a cat" I said mumbling the last part. "Oh right I forgot you were a bunny wabbit" Ruko said in a baby voice. That ticked me off... "Shaddup Ruko!" I said frowning. "I'm just kidding, besides were best friends so I'd never actually mean it when I tease you" Ruko said smiling. "Were all best friends!" Abby said linking arms with Erica and Ruka. "Right and you're just trying to get my brother to like you back when he already likes Iris, we know" Ruko joked rolling her eyes. Abby's face flushed bright red. "Am not!" "Are too!" "I'm kidding Abby! We already know who you like" Ruko said grinning. "Okay guys let's go play some games, maybe we'll find Boris and then we can have some fun pranking faceless people and befuddling Gowland with riddles!" I said grabbing Ruka and Ruko's hands dragging them towards some game stalls.

It was finally time for us to leave the park from our night of fun and head home. "Bye guys!" Abby and Erica said running off to the forest. "Bye Abby bye Erica!" everyone besides the said girl said waving at her until she was out of sight. "Well I better get back to the clock tower, see you guys" John said walking in a random direction that would take him to the clock tower. "Bye Iris" Ruka and Ruko said walking towards the heart castle; luckily they didn't have their dads bad sense of direction. "Bye guys" I said walking to the direction the Hatters mansion was. As I walked in the dark star lit night cycle, I couldn't help but wonder why fate had brought us together...As best friends rather than enemies like our parents had once been until my mother and her best friends brought them together.

I shook the thought off as I soon reached the path that passes the Hatters mansion and leads to the small but nice house that I live with my parents in. Once I finally reached the small house in the woods I opened the door and I was greeted by the scent of my moms home cooking. Yum! I threw my combat boots off and left them by the door with all the other shoes from our family members and I went into the kitchen. "I'm home!" I called. But no one answered. Strange... I took out my dagger from the strap that held it in its case that was around my thigh. My dad had given it to me for my thirteenth birthday. I walked around the house quietly going through every room, they were all empty. Then I noticed a note on the fridge that said. "Iris you're dad and I have gone to an important meeting at Heart Castle. I heated up some pasta from last night for you, after you finish eating find you're friends and head to the castle. Love you're mom." Well this is just weird what in the hell is going on...

I ate the pasta quickly then I ran to my room and grabbed my rifle and my favorite black large hoodie and I ran out of my room and threw on my combat boots and I ran out of the house and off to find my friends, which didn't take long at all because they oddly were heading to my house. We then ran to the castle. Just what in the hell is going on!? Is Vivaldi pmsing or something because she is obviously up to something weird as hell. "What do you suppose is going on?" Abby asked holding her favorite badass pink machine gun close to her for some form of comfort. "I've got no clue but it better not be about our futures in fighting each other to the death or something like that. And you guys know I'd never fight or try to kill you and that thought is messed up" I said frowning. "Same here" Ruko agreed. "So what are we going to do when we get there Ruka, Ruko?" Erica asked. "Yeah Ruka, Ruko you guys are the oldest ones out of all of us" Abby said with a sly smile. Well if you're curious of every one's ages.

Ruko: 18

Ruka: 18

John: 17

Iris: 15 (just about to turn 16 but I am the leader of our little group)

Erica: 15

Abby: 14 (almost 15)

We finally reached the castle, we ran past the guards who obviously didn't care that we had weapons since they knew us then we burst in and we did random fighting stances. What we had seen surprised us beyond any thing... Holy f***ing s**t it's a dinosaur what the HELL!

A t-rex to be exact and it's romping around the castle like a f***ing puppy dog. "Isn't he just precious! He's adorable!" Vivaldi cooed smiling like a child on their birthday. "What the... Vivaldi what did you do?..." I asked as we all gapped at the giant red t-rex romping a round playing with a huge bone like a puppy. We were all our fighting stances still and gapping at the huge thing. "Jesus f***ing Christ what on earth where did you get that... That thing Vivaldi!?" Ruko asked. "I made _him_ out of a cute stuffed animal Alice got me a few years back and I used my magic to make it come to life and now he is my precious Crimson" Vivaldi said hugging Crimson's giant leg while rubbing her cheek against its scaly hide affectionately. "Wait G-Grandma gave you that! Well that explains it...I guess... Let's, let's just go guys it's not even a stegosaurus..." I said face palming. We turned to leave when suddenly it hit us... "Wait! What about our parents?" Abby asked making us turn around. "Oh yeah! Vivaldi where are our parents?" I asked. "They ran back home after they got to meet Crimson" Vivaldi replied. "Thank you!" we said dashing out the giant doors and out the gates. "Jeez that was f***ed up..." Ruka said sighing. "Yeah I thought mom and dad might have been in danger..." Ruko agreed with her twin. "Well we are The Fellowship of Wonder Land and we just love to make a mess of things after all" Abby said. "Yeah and besides we wouldn't have stood a chance against that dinosaur... Heehee were so f***ed up ourselves that we still would have taken it on any ways not giving a ! #$%^&*" I replied smirking. "You've got a point there" Ruko agreed. "You guys are all dumbasses..." John said sighing rubbing his temples. "AND WE KNOW IT WHOO!" the rest of us besides Ruka and John shouted grinning like the idiots we are. "Why do I even hang out with you guys...?" John thought aloud. "Because you love us?" I said smiling cutely using the super petite cute charms my face was cursed with. John just blushed and frowned. "What ever..." He mumbled. "YAY!" We cheered like the weird corn pop minions from the movie Despicable Me. "Were weird" I said grinning. "But were totally proud of it!" Abby said with a big grin on her face. "ROLE CALL!" I yelled randomly. "Twins!?" "Here!" "Work-a-holic!?" "Here..." "Shy tea pot!?" "Eep! I-I'm here!" "Hyper active!?" "Here ma'm sir!" "Crazy rabbit!?" the group called. "Here and ready to kick butt!" I replied first pumping and kicking the air randomly. "Were all here" I said with a smile. John sighed rubbing his temples again. "Can I just go home?" He asked. "Sure we should all go home and sleep then tomorrow we can go on with operation Storm Trooper!" I said. "Do I really have to dress up as Darth Vader for this mission?" Ruka complained. "Oh shut the f**k up and be a man! It'll be fun!" Ruko said smacking her twins head. "Yeah whatever!" Ruka shouted whacking his sister back. "Remind me whats this mission about?" John asked sighing. I gasped in surprise. "John how can you forget what the mission was about when I clearly told you guys what was going to happen!" I said with a frown. "Just explain the god ! #$%^&* mission..." John growled in annoyance. "Everyone minus Ruka is going to dress up as storm troopers and were gonna sneak skillfully into the prison and were gonna steal the keys from Black and were gonna set all of the prisoners free for the fun of watching Black freak out as he has to chase all of the prisoners to get them back into the prison which I doubt he will get every single one of them" I replied with a smirk. "Y-Yeah but how do we sneak away without getting c-caught?" Erica asked. I looked over at John with an evil smirk. "He's the distracting plan and he gets to distract Black while the rest of us run for it" I replied. "But how will he get away?" Abby asked before John could say something. "He'll just run like hell towards the clock tower and he'll put up the barrier fence that Julius built to keep intruders out so Black can't get to him" I replied like it was all simple. Which it obviously wasn't.

* * *

**Himitsu: So how did you like the first chappie of the sequel to Toriko Liddell? Is it funny? I really tried to make this as funny as possible for you guys. Oh and if you don't know what a Storm trooper is or what Darth Vader is there from Star Wars I recommend that you look it up on Wikipeida or Google it. Anyways please review and let me know what you think! Oh and I will be getting internet this week sooo you know what that means more updates and more stories! I've got like three or four I plan to post when I get internet so cya next chapter! –Himitsu- **


End file.
